Uncontrolled cell proliferation is the insignia of cancer. Cell proliferation in response to various stimuli is manifested by a deregulation of the cell division cycle, the process by which cells multiply and divide. Tumor cells typically have damage to the genes that directly or indirectly regulate progression through the cell division cycle.
CDKs constitute a class of enzymes that play critical roles in regulating the transitions between different phases of the cell cycle, such as the progression from a quiescent stage in G1 (the gap between mitosis and the onset of DNA replication for a new round of cell division) to S (the period of DNA synthesis), or the progression from G2 to M phase, in which active mitosis and cell-division occur. See, e.g., the articles compiled in Science, vol. 274 (1996), p. 1643–1677; and Ann. Rev. Cell Dev. Biol, vol. 13 (1997), pp. 261–291. CDK complexes are formed through association of a regulatory cyclin subunit (e.g., cyclin A, B1, B2, D1, D2, D3, and E) and a catalytic kinase subunit (e.g., cdc2 (CDK1), CDK2, CDK4, CDK5, and CDK6). As the name implies, the CDKs display an absolute dependence on the cyclin subunit in order to phosphorylate their target substrates, and different kinase/cyclin pairs function to regulate progression through specific portions of the cell cycle.
The D cyclins are sensitive to extracellular growth signals and become activated in response to mitogens during the G1 phase of the cell cycle. CDK4/cyclin D plays an important role in cell cycle progression by phosporylating, and thereby inactivating, the retinoblastoma protein (Rb). Hypophosphorylated Rb binds to a family of transcriptional regulators, but upon hyperphosphorylation of Rb by CDK4/cyclin D, these transcription factors are released to activate genes whose products are responsible for S phase progression. Rb phosphorylation and inactivation by CDK4/cyclin D permit passage of the cell beyond the restriction point of the G1 phase, whereupon sensitivity to extracellular growth or inhibitory signals is lost and the cell is committed to cell division. During late G1, Rb is also phosphorylated and inactivated by CDK2/cyclin E, and recent evidence indicates that CDK2/cyclin E can also regulate progression into S phase through a parallel pathway that is independent of Rb phosphorylation (see Lukas et al., “Cyclin E-induced S Phase Without Activation of the pRb/E2F Pathway,” Genes and Dev., vol. 11 (1997), pp. 1479–1492).
The progression from G1 to S phase, accomplished by the action of CDK4/cyclin D and CDK2/cyclin E, is subject to a variety of growth regulatory mechanisms, both negative and positive. Growth stimuli, such as mitogens, caused increased synthesis of cyclin D1 and thus increased functional CDK4. By contrast, cell growth can be “reined in,” in response to DNA damage or negative growth stimuli, by the induction of endogenous inhibitory proteins. These naturally occurring protein inhibitors include p21WAF1/CIP1, p27KIP1, and the p16NIK4 family, the latter of which inhibit CDK4 exclusively (see Harper, “Cyclin Dependent Kinase Inhibitors,” Cancer Surv., vol. 29 (1997), pp. 91–107). Aberrations in this control system, particularly those that affect the function of CDK4 and CKD2, are implicated in the advancement of cells to the highly proliferative state characteristic of malignancies, such as familial melanomas, esophageal carcinomas, and pancreatic cancers (see, e.g., Hall and Peters, “Genetic Alterations of Cyclins, Cyclin-Dependent Kinases, and CDK Inhibitors in Human Cancer,” Adv. Cancer Res., vol. 68 (1996), pp. 67–108; and Kamb et al., “A Cell Cycle Regulator Potentially Involved in Genesis of Many Tumor Types,” Science, vol. 264 (1994), pp. 436–440). Over-expression of cyclin D1 is linked to esophageal, breast, and squamous cell carcinomas (see, e.g., DelSal et al., “Cell Cycle and Cancer: Critical Events at the G1 Restriction Point,” Critical Rev. Oncogenesis, vol. 71 (1996), pp. 127–142). Genes encoding the CDK4-specific inhibitors of the p16 family frequently have deletions and mutations in familial melanoma, gliomas, leukemias, sarcomas, and pancreatic, non-small cell lung, and head and neck carcinomas (see Nobori et al., “Deletions of the Cyclin-Dependent Kinase-4 Inhibitor Gene in Multiple Human Cancers,” Nature, vol. 368 (1994), pp. 753–756). Amplification and/or overexpression of cyclin E has also been observed in a wide variety of solid tumors, and elevated cyclin E levels have been correlated with poor prognosis. In addition, the cellular levels of the CDK inhibitor p27, which acts as both a substrate and inhibitor of CDK2/cyclin E, are abnormally low in breast, colon, and prostate cancers, and the expression levels of p27 are inversely correlated with the state of disease (see Loda et al., “Increased Proteasome-dependent Degradation of the Cyclin-Dependent Kinase Inhibitor p27 in Aggressive Colorectal Carcinomas,” Nature Medicine, vol. 3 (1997), pp. 231–234). The p21 protein also appear to transmit the p53 tumor-suppression signal to the CDKs; thus, the mutation of p53 in approximately 50% of all human cancers may indirectly result in deregulation of CDK activity.
There is a need, for small-molecule compounds that may be readily synthesized and are potent inhibitors of one or more CDKs or CDK/cyclin complexes.